


Putting Up The Christmas Decorations

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting
Summary: Y/N admits to Sam she loves him when she asks him to help her put up the Christmas decorations





	Putting Up The Christmas Decorations

You hummed along quietly as you decorated the tree. Christmas music and Hallmark Christmas movies played throughout the bunker. You spun around to grab another Christmas ornament just in time to see Sam standing in the doorway smiling at you and your eyes drifted down to the mug he had in his hand.

“Hot chocolate?” You questioned, smiling hopefully. 

“Of course,” Sam replied, handing you the mug.

You grabbed the handle with one hand and wrapped the other around the warm body of the mug then took a sip. You sighed contently and placed the mug on one of the nearby tables as he turned to leave.

“Um... Sam would you mind lifting me up to put the star on top of the tree?” You blushed. 

You’d had a crush on Sam from the moment you moved into the bunker. 

Sam turned in the doorway and smiled. “Yeah, of course.” 

He walked back into the room and met you at the tree. Gently, he helped you up onto his shoulders. His hands brushed the skin above your hip bones as he held you steady. You bit your lip at the shiver it sent down your spine. 

You positioned the star and Sam stepped back, both of you taking in the sight of the fully decorated tree.

Once you were down off his shoulders you followed him to the doorway. 

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Y/N/N.”

Your eyes drifted up to meet his, until you noticed the mistletoe hanging above you. 

“Mistletoe,” you pointed, and Sam looked up.

Sam chuckled as he took notice of the hanging plant. “Well now, we wouldn’t want to dishonor that tradition now would we?” He asked, his voice soft as he stepped closer to you. 

His hands slowly raised to your cheeks, caressing you softly. Your eyes grew wide as Sam slowly leaned down, giving you plenty of time to pull away. You didn’t though, you rested your hands on his chest, leaning up on your toes to meet him the rest of the way. 

When Sam’s lips met yours you swore time froze. Everything around you stopped and the only thing that mattered was the man in front of you. His lips set fire to yours everywhere they touched. 

As Sam pulled away, your eyes fluttered open, a small sigh escaping you. “I think I like this tradition.” Sam smiled softly, his thumb brushing over your bottom lip. 

You leaned into his touch closing your eyes to gain courage. “Sam?” You whispered softly. “I-I think I’m in love with you.” 

After a moment with no reply, you opened your eyes again to see Sam smiling down at you. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours once again. “I’m in love with you too,” he whispered back between kisses. 


End file.
